iHate being confused and emotional
by HannBurger
Summary: After her mom's shocking news, Sam is feeling emotions she has never felt before. and she hates it.
1. Chapter 1

**my semi-first fanfic. I hope this doesn't stink to bad :-s.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

"So that's it for today's iCarly..." Carly said cheerily.

"But before we go..." Sam said mischievously "Carly, hold the camera." As she grabbed it from Freddie's hands.

"Sam, what are you up t-NO! SAM DON'T...GAAH!!" Freddie screamed as Sam poured a large bucket of chocolate syrup on him.

"So that's it for iC-"Sam was interrupted by some kind of liquid blurring her view.

"You didn't think I came prepared this time, didn't you Puckett?" he smirked at her.

"FREDDORK YOU ARE SOOOO GONNA GET IT!!" she yelled as she ran after him.

"Ugh, not again." Carly muttered to herself, then she turned the camera around to face her and said "iCarly, is brought to you by Sam and Freddie's chocolate barbeque sauce the best chocolate barbeque sauce here…… or something" she faked a smile and turned the camera off.

"SAM, FREDDIE! DON'T RUIN THE KITCHEN WITH YOU CHOCOLATE BARBEQUE SAUCE OR WHATEVER!" she screamed as she ran down stairs.

As Carly went down, she was surprised to find her friends not hurting each other, but laughing.

"Phew, that was some good barbeque sauce, Benson." She laughed as she was cleaning herself.

"Not bad on the chocolate syrup, Puckett." He laughed as he also cleaned himself.

Carly chuckled. Their friendship has surely improved over the years.

"Wow, I didn't think Freddie will go that far." She chuckled again.

"Mama taught him well." Sam said as she smirked and playfully punched his shoulder.

"So, wanna go to the groovy smoothies?" Carly asked.

"Yeah!" Sam and Freddie said together. Then they both glared at each other.

"wow." Carly said. "Okaaay." She was a bit freaked out.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled. "Me, Sam and Freddie are going to the groovy smoothies, be back whenever!"

"Okay! See ya whenever. YEAAAAAH! TAKE THAT KING OF THE MONKEY PIGS!!" Spencer yelled.

Sam and Freddie looked at Carly questioningly.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

* * *

[At the groovy smoothies.]

"Okay, Sam you're having the strawberry splat and Freddie you're having the blueberry banana blitz, right?" Carly said but didn't wait for a reply. She knew her friends too well.

Sam was bored and glanced at Freddie who had the same bored expression. Then she noticed something brown on his chin.

"Hey dork." She said. Freddie looked at her. "What?"

"You still have some chocolate syrup there." She said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Right there." She said.

"Right where?" he asked.

"You nub!.." she said then she grabbed a napkin on the table. "Right here." She said as she wiped it off.

She threw the napkin away and her eyes accidentally met his. She looked away quickly but a speck of dust decided to enter her eye.

"Ow!" she yelled. "What's wrong? Lemme see." Freddie said.

She faced him and he opened her eyelid, then all of a sudden he blew into it.

"What the heck dork? I don't want your dorky air all over my eye!" Sam said.

"I did that so it wouldn't hurt anymore." Freddie said. "Let me see again."

He looked into her right eye again.

"Yo Sam, Freddie, d'you guys want some giant meatba-yo! Sam and Freddie sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-" t-bo was interrupted by Sam who lunged after him. She was, fortunately for t-bo, held back by Freddie.

"YOU BETTER NOT FINISH THAT STATEMENT, T-BONEHEAD OR ELSE! LET GO OF ME, FREDWARD." She screamed. Freddie let her go instantly.

"Now, I'll take two sticks of your giant meatballs." She said, her mouth watering at the sight of the giant meatballs.

"here." T-bo said with a hint of discomfort in his tone. After that he sprinted away from the kids' table.

"What was that about?" Carly asked.

"T-bo selling stuff on sticks again. They finally sold something on sticks that were actually worth my time." Sam said as she took a bite out of her meatballs-on-a-stick.

"Meatball?" she offered Freddie.

"No, thanks." Freddie said.

'Where have I heard that before?' They both thought. Their thoughts went back to that night on the fire escape. The night of their first kiss. They both snapped back to reality when they heard Carly.

"Helloooo? What's up with you too? First Sam was like 'meatball?' then both of you had a confused look on your faces then you both stared off into space. What's up with that?" Carly asked.

Freddie slightly panicked and thought that Sam might not want to 'speak of it' again, so he improvised.

"Uh, HOBOS!-yeah that's it-Uhm Hobos can't afford meatballs." He said a bit too loud.

"It's sad, Carls." Sam said playing along and patted Carly's hand.

"Okaaay." Carly said. She knew they were lying so she'd have to talk to Sam about that one later.

Sam on the other hand breathed a sigh of relief.

After they've finished their smoothies and Sam finished her giant meatballs, they decided to go home.

* * *

[At Carly's House.]

"Carlyyyyy!!! Girly cow uncensored uplate!!! 10 minutes!!" Sam shouted from the couch.

"Yeah, Sam, popcorn's almost ready." Carly shouted back.

Sam's Phone suddenly buzzed.

She looked at the caller Id and answered it.

"Hi mom—I'm sleeping over at Carly's—but mom! It's girly cow!!—is it really that big of a chiz?—oh alright I'll be right there." Then she turned to Carly. "sorry, carls, guess I'm not sleeping over today, my mom says it's waaaay important." Sam explained.

"Okay then that leaves me and girly cow." She fake sighed as she poured the freshly popped popcorn into the bowl.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I am soo gonna crash here tomorrow." She smirked.

"Okay, carls, I'm going now." Sam said as she walked to the door, but turned to get some of the popcorn Carly just finished making.

'What could be so important that mom didn't want to say over the phone?' She thought. She was weirded out by her mother's urgent call for her to go home.

* * *

**please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2, it's shorter than the first because this is just a filler chapter. hope you like it. :) **

**disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

Sam walked in her house and called for her mom.

"Mom?" she yelled.

"I'm here in the kitchen, Sam dinner's almost ready." Her mom yelled back.

'Wow, this is way too weird.' Sam thought. She was weirded because her mom was never at home. She was all work. She almost never sees her that's why she tells everyone that her mom doesn't feed her. She has never seen her mother cook anything for her and/or Melanie. In fact she was so into work that when Sam and Melanie were only a few hours away from being born, she was called for an emergency meeting and had to catch a bus because her car broke down. Good thing there was a doctor on the bus, when she gave birth.

Sam made her way to the kitchen only to find that her mother wasn't the only one there.

"Jade..." Sam hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think you'd remember my second name, Good to see you too, Faye." Melanie said sarcastically. Sam and Melanie often use their second names at home, it's their sister thing.

Sam got herself a glass of water.

"Okaaay. Wait, I know, that boarding school of yours finally kicked you out, because you were too lame, frilly, sissy-" she got cut off by Melanie.

"I didn't get kicked out, Faye. Mom took me here." She said rolling her eyes at her.

"Riiiiiiight." Sam said as she took a seat facing Melanie.

"So how's Freddie?" Melanie said with a smirk.

"Still a nub." Sam answered. "Why do you care anyway?" she asked as she started to drink her water.

"Well, I AM his first kiss after all." Melanie said. She knew for a fact that she wasn't, thanks to Freddie's sudden outburst after she kissed him; she just wanted to get Sam to admit that she and Freddie kissed.

Sam began to choke on the water she was drinking.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!" Sam coughed. Then Sam regretted the words as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Really? Then if I wasn't, then who could it possibly be?" she teased.

'I can't speak of it again.' Sam thought. "The nub doesn't want to tell anybody," she improvised.

"Dinner's ready!! I made lasagna tonight. From scratch." Their mom said happily.

Sam sighed of relief, for the second time today and ate her Lasagna. 'Hm, not bad.' She thought.

After they've finished eating their lasagna Sam's mom began to say her huge announcement.

"Sam. Melanie, you know that guy I was dating, right? Cosmo." She trailed off. If there was anything their mom always does other than work, it would be dating. And bikini shopping.

"Yes mom we know him. He's another lawyer, right?" Melanie said.

"Yes, dear. And he proposed to Me." she said with a smile.

"WHAT????" Melanie said. Sam did a spit take.

"Yes, he did." As she showed off her ring to her daughters. "We're getting married now, and you'll have a new stepdad, and since he lives in Chicago..." their mom said.

Sam and Melanie looked at each other. They know what she was about to say next.

"We're moving."

* * *

**thanks to my awesome bestfriend, andrea who suggested cosmo and where he lives. you rock, sis. :D **

**thanks to Jennette-McCurdy's-biggest-fan for the encouragement.**

**thanks to the awesome people who reviewed the first chapter. **

**please review again. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, It's almost 4 months now since I've put up the last chapter. s'okay here's the 3rd chappie. :)**

* * *

Sam can't believe it, they were going to move. Her mom didn't even ask if they approve of Cosmo. She went in her room and slammed the door. She was so furious that her mom didn't even think about how many friends she's gonna leave. She threw her pillow on the other side of the room and shouted into the other one. She needed someone to talk to. She quickly got her phone and dialed carly's number.

She answered after the first two rings.

"Sam?" carly asked.

"C-c-carly." She stuttered. 'damn, now I'm crying. Good thing it's just carly on the other end.' She thought.

"Sam? What happened?" she asked.

"My mom told us her urgent announcement today, she said she was getting married and we're m-m-moving." She stuttered again.

Carly was silent for a moment. "I don't know what to say.."

"I'm so mad at my mom. It's always have been like this." She said.

"I know, Sam." Carly said. She was always there for Sam, when her family was going crazy.

"I don't know what to do now, Carls." She sighed.

"be strong sam, that's not the sam I know." Carly said.

Sam smiled.

"You're right, I'll get some ham downstairs and maybe sleep early tonight, I'll drop by there tomorrow, okay?" Sam said.

"when are you not here?" Carly laughed.

"okay then, night Carls, I have a date with a big ole piece of ham tonight." Sam said.

"Yeaah, that's the Sam I know. Night." Then they put down the phone.

* * *

Next Morning..

"Carly!" Sam called out. she didn't bother to knock anymore, she just went in, like always.

"Upstairs!" Spencer answered, yelling from his room.

"Okaaaay!" Sam yelled back.

She contemplated on Lying on the couch and watch TV or raiding the shay's Fridge. She chose the fridge.

She looked inside and found a big bucket of Fried chicken.

She began devouring the first chicken wing, showing it no mercy.

Suddenly freddie walked in. He, like Sam, didn't knock. This was one of the Sam traits that rubbed off on him.

"Where's Carly and spencer?" He asked.

Sam just pointed upwards and then pointed towards spencer's room.

"oh." He sat down next to Sam on the counter

"I thought 'Mother and son pottery class' was scheduled early today? what happened?" She teased.

"We don't go anymore! I told my mom that was girly." He Said back defensively.

"Oh, I know this story, Your mom expected a daughter but then you came." she laughed.

freddie glared at her but she just kept on laughing.

"anyway, pass the chicken." freddie said.

Sam gave him a do-you-honestly-think-I'd-give-you-any-of-my-chicken look. and she hogged the bucket all to herself.

Freddie just sighed.

"okay, fine then."

Suddenly Carly came down.

"hey, Sam, I see you're eating the bucket of fried chicken me and spencer ordered for you." she said.

"wow, this was really for me, thanks." she devoured another piece of fried chicken.

"whoa, what's the occassion?" freddie asked.

"do you wanna tell them now, sam?" carly asked.

Sam nodded. "I need to tell them."

"okay then, SPENCER!" carly called out.

"Coming!" he said while running out of his room. he has fur all over his clothes.

"what's with the-?" she then heard a barking noise "wait, YOU BOUGHT A DOG?"

"he was so cute and furry, he's so fluffy I'm gonna diee!" (a/n: LOL I wanted to put that line there. can you guess where did it come from?)

"UGHH, okay, I'm gonna save my rage for later right now let's listen to what sam is about to say." carly calmed down.

"okay, here goes.. I'm moving."

"WHAT? you're kidding, right?" freddie was the first one to react, he had a worried look on his face.

"nope, My mom's getting married to her new boy friend, so we have to move in with him in chicago."

sam sat down on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

carly sat beside her and patted her back.

"well, since you have a week left let's make this the best week ever." carly encouraged.

"yeah I guess you're right." sam stood up.

"well then let's start this super-duper-mega-fun-awesome-last-week with a big group hug." Spencer said.

"you're covered in dog fur.." carly pointed out.

"oh right." spencer realized. "well then how about you three group hug and I'll just airhug all of you" he said goofily.

Carly, Sam and freddie group hugged and spencer air hugged from behind, but then sneezed because of the fur that went into his nose.

as the three heard spencer's sneeze they all jumped back away from each other, except for freddie who unconsciously left his hand, holding sam's.

They noticed it at the same time and quickly pulled their hands away. little did they know, Carly saw what just happened.

she smiled mischievously in her head.

'oh yeah, this is going to be the most memorable last week ever.' she thought.

* * *

**I think it sucks. :| I don't think I can write stories as good as I did months ago. ****well anyway please review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy, I'm sorry for not updating in a long long time. I've been busy and lately I've been emotionally unstable. :( I've had quite a lot of problems this october.**

**Has anyone read "flipped" here? (I'm sure you all have.) I'm in love with that book :"**

**Okay, here's Chapter 4 :D**

**It actually took me 4 days to type this all up cause I keep going on breaks and I'm being distracted by the internet. So don't blame me for the late updating of this story, blame the internet. LOL JK. :))**

**I'll be doing alternating POVs from now on cause it seems more interesting. :)) But this starts with a normal POV**

* * *

"I can`t believe we`d forget something as important as this!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know, Wendy would be furious if she ever found out, hmm, maybe if she did find out, I would probably be in Chicago by then." Sam said.

"SAAAM, don`t talk about that while we`re rushing." Carly told her.

"Okay, fine, sorry." Sam apologized, but she knew for a fact, Carly was right. She didn't want to think about the fact that she only had a week to be with them.

"Darn, I wish I didn't forget about goin' to Wendy's place, then I would've gotten something decent to wear." Sam grunted.

"Okay, That`s all of it," Carly said while packing the last of her stuff. "Call Freddie, I'll go get Spencer to tell him that we`re ready."

Sam just shrugged and walked out of Carly's Room. She took the stairs down, and went outside to knock on Freddie's apartment door.

"FREDDAAAY, open up! We`re gonna be late!" She said while banging on the door.

"SAM! Stop banging on my door! You're lucky my mom isn't here, or she`ll.."

"..or she`ll what, fredward? Shampoo me to death? OH NOOO."

Freddie glared at her.

Sam glared back.

Carly walked in just in time, to catch the glare-fest.

"Whoah, I thought you two were friends now?" Carly asked.

"BLEHHH." Sam responded.

"MEEEEHH." Freddie replied.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Spencer said coming up from behind Carly.

"I`m getting caught up in a flying spit war." Carly said as she wiped her face with her hand.

* * *

"FINALLY! The iCarly Trio has arrived! Oh, thank goodness!" Wendy told them while she gave them a "what`s-the-reason-this-time?" look.

"it`s all Freddie's fault. He took his time, counting all the tick lotion he`s bringing." Sam Snickered.

"Nah, it was Sam`s fault, She got caught up in finally shampooing off the fleas on her hair, oh wait I think you missed one." Freddie said back at her, while he pointed at her hair.

Sam slapped his hand away.

"NO TOUCHING THE HAIR, BENSON!" Sam yelled. Then she twisted his arm behind his back.

Freddie grunted.

"SAM! Let's just get dressed before you kill him." Carly suggested as she pulled Sam off of Freddie.

"Ugh, fine." Sam said as she trudged behind Carly to the Girls' shower room. 'Gosh, Wendy was so Rich, she can afford a shower room for both girls and boys.' Carly thought.

"here's yours, Sam," Carly said as she handed her a Deep Blue two piece swimsuit. "It`s a good thing I haven't worn that yet." Carly said.

Sam eyed the swimsuit, She didn't like it one bit. Simply because a) it wasn't purple b) she had a purple one at home that she wanted to use every time they had to go swimming and c) IT WAS A TWO PIECE SWIMSUIT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Her deep purple swimsuit was a One piece suit and it was also comfortable, But she had no choice. Her need to swim overshadowed her dislike of the swimsuit.

"Well, Carls, do I look Okay?" She asked carly who was brushing her hair in front of the full length mirror. She was wearing a green two piece swimsuit.

'why is she brushing her hair? She's just gonna get them wet anyway.' She thought, but then shrugged it off. She, on the other hand, tied her blonde curls into a side ponytail.

Carly turned around to look at sam. "Sam, Oh my gosh, you look absolutely great in that." She gushed.

"eh," was all sam could say. "do you have a spare shirt?"

Carly rummaged through her tote bag and found a Black cuttlefish T-shirt. "Here I have this cuttlefish shir-WAIT! You're gonna wear a shirt in the pool?" Carly asked her incredulously.

"Psh, no," Sam snorted. "But thanks for giving me an Idea." She smirked.

Carly face palmed. "I won't give you this shirt if you'll just wear it while you swim."

"Oh, Relax, Carls, I'm just gonna wear it when I get out of the water to eat." Sam explained.

"Okay, fine, here." Carly said as she handed the shirt to sam.

They walked out of the shower room while they're finishing putting on sun block.

"Carly! Sam! Hurry up! You're the only ones who haven't dipped into the new pool yet!" wendy yelled.

Sam noticed Freddie just coming out of the Boys' Shower room.

"I thought boys were supposed to be faster than girls in changing clothes." Carly chuckled.

"Well, Carls, Fredwad over here, isn't exactly," She lifted her hand to make air-quotes "A BOY."

Freddie glared at her. "Race you to the pool, Puckett." He challenged.

"aww, Weedle fweddie think he can outwun me, thot's so cuuute." Sam cooed as she ruffled his hair.

"Fine, then, but I'm not responsible for it if you cry." Sam smirked as she took of her black shirt.

"Ugh, Sam." Carly tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Sam turned to face carly. Then she noticed it, the people at Wendy's party were gawking at her, They had never seen her wear a two piece swimsuit before.

Sam was already feeling uncomfortable wearing it, now she had to deal with this. So she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, and ran to the pool and made a huge dive.

Freddie, who was right beside her, Didn't even realize that, that was the cue for their little bet to start cause he was also gawking, He snapped back to reality when he heard the splash.

He walked over to the edge of the pool to say something to sam, mostly to cover up the fact that he's been gawking along with the other people.

"OKAY FINE, PUCKETT , YOU WIN." He yelled.

But there was no response.

"Sam?"

Still no response.

He calculated how long Sam's been under the water.

'20 seconds,' he thought. He waited for her to lift her head up.

'30 seconds, is she still breathing?' he thought again.

'40 seconds, 5 more seconds, if she doesn't come out, I'm gonna have to-' his thoughts were interrupted by another huge splash followed by a huge gulp of air.

Suddenly Everyone applauded.

"Thank you, thank you." Sam said while playing along with their applause.

It took a while but Sam had overcome her discomfort and enjoyed the rest of the day with Freddie and Carly. She dove into the pool, did some cannon balls, and pushed innocent party goers (mostly Freddie) to the pool.

* * *

FREDDIE'S POV

"Hey, Guys! I ordered Pizza!" Wendy announced. Everyone came rushing to the huge table at the side, There were atleast 20 boxes of pizzas there next to bowls of Chips and Dips.

"Finally! I'm starviiiing." Sam whined as she took a huge bite out of two slices of Pizza.

"I know, Me too." Carly said.

"Sorry, the pizza delivery guy was almost half an hour late, I demanded that he gives me those pizzas free of charge," Wendy explained as she took a bite out of her slice. "I only got a20% discount." She grumbled. Carly and Sam chuckled. I really need to hang out with dudes more, the next thing I know it, I'll be giggling just like the rest of them, yuck. Well, except for Sam though, she doesn't giggle. "Hey, I'm gonna go over to," I scan the premises for my buds, "oh! There's Shane and Nate, I'm just gonna go there, and I'll leave you girls to do your own talking."I said. The girls laughed at me. What did I do that was so funny? Ugh, nevermind.

I walk up to Shane and Nate.

"Yo, Freddie! How goes it?" Nate asked. "Dude, Carly looks awesome in green." Nate Acknowledged "It was too bad I rejected her invitation at the girls' choice dance."

"She was pretty pissed when you didn't accept it." I said.

"Well she did spit in my eye." He says.

"It was an accidednt though bro, give her a chance."

"If she gives ME another chance."

"Wendy and Black make a great combination, Not that she doesn't wear it everyday…which she does… that doesn't mean I look at her everyday...did I just say I'm looking at her everyday, cause I'm totally not." Shane stammered.

"Dude, it's cool, everyone knows you like Wendy." Nate said.

"EVERYONE?"

"It's pretty obvious, Man." Freddie said.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Well, She's different than all of the other girls I've met and… ON TO ANOTHER TOPIC, Freddie?" Shane quickly made a subject change.

I made a quick survey of my surroundings. "Well, I think Sam looks Pretty good in Blue too." I said as I swirled my drink with a straw. Then it hit me, what I just said. Oh no.

"Dude, did you just-" Shane got cut off by Nate.

"YO SAM! DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT MY MAN FREDDIE HERE JUST SAID?" Nate Yelled to Sam.

Sam looked at Me as if I would say it again. "NO," she said. "WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"HE SAID THAT-" I cut off nate by doing the one thing I could think of right now, I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I ran towards Sam, Picking her up and running to jump to the pool.

Sam poked her head out and sucked in air quickly.

"YOU`RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT BENSON!" She said.

"We'll see about that." I say as I take off to swim in the other direction.

I thought about letting her win so she would thoroughly forget about what Nate was about to say.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE BEN-SON! Mama NEVER loses." She smirked at me.

"Okay, okay." I say. atleast she forgot about what Nate was gonna say, I'll take care of him later.

"Hey, guys," Carly called us. We both looked at her. "It's getting late, We better get home."

We exchanged looks. "C'mooon, 5 more minutes?" We both said. We looked at each other weirdly.

"Oh, great, not another one." Sam said.

"You two sound like babies now, let's get home, My arms are killing me." Carly said.

"Okay, fine." I say giving up.

"fine."

* * *

Sam's POV

"AW BUTTER, MY SHIRT!" I heard Freddie say.

I chuckled and called for Carly to hurry up. "CARLOTTA, HURRY UUUP I'M ALREADY CATCHING THE AFTER-SWIM WEARINESS THING!"

"Alright, Alright!" she says "Don't be so pushy."

"Well you pushed us right out of the pool, earlier." I say giving her a "this-is-only-fair" look.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, It's just that my Arms hurt so bad and you would've pushed me right out of the pool too if you're arms almost feel like garden hoses." She told me.

"Yeah, You're probably right."I said, Defeated.

We walked out of the Shower room and went to Wendy to say our good byes.

"Bye, Carly and Bye, Sam, " She hugged me then said "I'm sure gonna miss you."

"How did you know?"

She gestured toward Carly.

"I'm sorry, Do you mind? You were planning to anyway." Carly said guiltily.

"It's okay," I reassured Carly and turned back to Wendy. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too, Wends"

" I hugged her tighter. I'm not even gonna think about crying now, cause I'm too damn tired and Noone has ever seen me cry except for Carly And Freddie, I'm not gonna start crying in front of anybody, now, even if it is, Wendy.

We broke apart and Carly hugged her goodbye too, we waved another good bye and walked to the front door, only to find the nub trying to wipe something off his shirt.

I opened my mouth to say something rude to him, but I've gotten really tired. Damn this after-swim-weariness.

"It's raining outside, guys." He says.

I looked out the nearest window to check if the nub was lying. Wow, it was pouring outside, why didn't we notice?

"Well, I have an umbrella, but it can only be for one person," Carly said.

"I have my own umbrella," Freddie says. His umbrella is big enough for two people. I looked over to Carly giving her an "I-don't-have-one" look and suddenly her face lit up as if... as if.. As if she just had an idea and there was a light bulb on top of her head that lit up.

"Why don't you guys share your umbrella, Freddie?" she says. WHAT? CARLY? Are you insane?

Freddie looked at me, anticipating some kind of comment from me, but oddly enough I'm having a weird feeling that I want to be nice to him for the rest of the night. It must be the weariness. Ooh, he's gonna deserve some kind of revenge I will plot tomorrow. We just stand there for a moment looking at each other, Well, I was looking into his eyes, his Warm Chocolate Brown eyes…whoa WHAT?

"Sure." He says.

"Great, let's go out then." Carly said a lot more perky than usual.

We opened the front door and Carly and Freddie simultaneously opened their umbrellas. Carly walked out in the rain first, Then me and Freddie. I decided to put as much space between us as possible, but that ended up with me getting wet. Freddie, noticed this, and then cautiously wrapped one free arm around me to pull me in the umbrella. Now, normally I would've punched him right in the nose or twisted his arm for doing that, but the weariness is really overpowering me and the weird feeling that I wanted to be nice to him is here again. So I just let him pull me back into the umbrella. Carly has already called for a cab and is waiting for us to catch up to her. She was smiling knowingly at me, but I didn't know why. She opened the door at the front passenger seat and got in. Freddie opened the backseat door for the both of us and that's when I realized why Carly was smiling like that. Freddie didn't remove his arm for the whole time we'd been walking to the cab. And Carly SAW that. Oh great, now she'll interrogate me later tonight for sure.

* * *

**It's longer now. :D It was originally longer than this but I'll just make it into chapter 5.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh great I haven't posted in like, forever, even though I said this chapter will be up soon after the last chapter. I'm sorry for lying. :((

I'm sorry too if this turns out to be suckish.

* * *

Sam's POV

Oh great, the after-swim-weariness is taking over me. We've just went in Carly's apartment and all three of us sank back down the couch. I was in the middle and Carly was at my right and Freddie's at my left.

"Hey, I see all of you are home now, "Spencer said, smiling goofily. "How goes the pool party?"

"Fun and Tiring" Carly mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah." Freddie mumbled as well, agreeing with her.

"Uh-huh." I said, while my mouth and eyes were closed. My head can't take it anymore. I was half-asleep, especially when my head fell down to something comfortably perfect.

"Wow, you guys look really tired. Well, I'll just fix up some spaghetti tacos, hopefully that'll get you up in atleast," He paused. He must've checked his watch. "5 minutes, that' probably enough for you to head to your beds and snore like there's no tomorrow." I heard Spencer say.

I didn't hear anything after that. I was at peace; I could feel my weariness slowly being taken off. But then someone nudged me awake.

"Sam," The voice, I'm assuming it's Freddie's, Said.

"Ugh, What now, nub?" I say as I straightened up and feeling furious for being woken up in the middle of my peaceful slumber, which now gave me one huge headache.

Hey, I do know a lot of stuff too, I just don't show it that much, so don't be surprised that I used such "Big" words.

"I gotta go home." He says.

"Wow, thank you for waking me up just to hear that piece of useful information." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I had to; you were sleeping on my shoulder." He retorted.

That's weird; the last thing I remembered was falling asleep on something really comfortable, NOT Freddie's shoulder.

Gosh, this headache is killing me; maybe food will make everything better. It always does.

I opened my eyes, expecting sunlight flooding into my line of vision, but then none came.

I sat up from my sleeping bag. "Hey," I heard someone say. I looked to my left and saw Carly who looked like she had just woken up as well.

"Hey," I reply. "What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

Carly stood up and looked at the clock on top of her dresser. "Huh, it's 1:30am." She says.

"That's weird; the after-swim-weariness thing must've worn off already." I said.

"We were supposed to be having a sleep over. People don't actually sleep during Sleepovers, those are the rules." Carly told me.

"Well then, let's start our sleep over right now, where we are actually over, sleeping." That was a pretty clever statement. (A/n: Well atleast I think it's clever. Lol)

"Okay Sam, I have got to ask you a question and you have to promise me to answer it as honestly as possible." She said.

"Why? What's the question?" I interrogated.

"JUST PROMISE!" she whisper-yelled. She didn't want to yell, for she might wake up the neighbors.

"Okay! Alright, Alright!" I sighed "Yeesh, I promise to answer your question honestly." I say halfheartedly like.

"Okay, first off what was up about the whole meatball thing the other day at the groovy smoothies?" Carly asked. "I mean c'mon, 'Hobos can't afford meatballs'? Really?"

"Okay fine," I sighed. "I promised you the truth didn't I? Well, it was about meat aliens trying to fling meatballs at us and-"I got cut off by Carly.

"SAM!" she said loudly.

"Okay, okay! " I held out my hands out in front of me defensively. "Here goes," I muttered under my breath. "Remember when you found out that me and Freddie…Kissed? Great, I'm speaking of it again." I grumbled.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked curiously.

"I haven't actually told you everything that happened that night."

"Oh, so what else happened?"

I thought about it and actually I'm not really sure if I want Carly to know about something special between me and Freddie.

"Carly, I can't tell you..." I said, unsurely. What's wrong with me?

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"Well, because, Uh, I don't know! It's just that," I sighed of exasperation. "It was something really special between me and Freddie and maybe that's why we told each other never to speak of it again. " I muttered.

"Sam,"

"What?"

"You just called him 'Freddie',"

"Wait, what? I-I meant Freddork, Freduccini, Fredweeb..." I panicked.

"Will you miss him when you, uh, you know...leave?" I can tell Carly's having trouble uttering the "L" word.

"Well yeah, you and him are, like, my bestfriends." I responded.

"Sam, I know this is a silly and irrelevant question but do you like him?" Carly asked, curiously.

"I...uh...I don't know!" I shouted.

"So there is a possibility. You're just confused about it." Carly stated.

"Wha- CARLY! What the hell are you talking about?" I'm getting frustrated.

"Wanna watch Girly cow reruns?" She offered.

"Wha-?" I sighed for the nth time. "Whatever, let's watch." 'Anything to stop this conversation and making me confused.' I almost said out loud.

We walked down to the Shay's living room in silence. I walk over to the couch and made myself comfortable.

The normal thing I would do is to Relax and turn on the TV and wait for Carly to get the snacks, but not in this case. I just sat there with my legs up on the coffee table, Confused about my feelings for the tech geek. Am I going to miss him when we move? Heck yeah, he's one of my bestfriends. Do I like him?

That's the question that will remain answer-less for the rest of the week.

* * *

Carly's POV

I have a good feeling about the both of them; I just have to have proof. Being random and irrelevant did the trick quite nicely. I can't believe I just thought of that plan 15 minutes before Sam woke up earlier. Though this plan worked out great, I still need more proof from Sam and from Freddie. I hope I can do this before the day Sam..._Leaves._ It wouldn't be right if they had feelings for each other and neither of them even knew then one of them has to go away. That's just depressing.

After I finished getting our early morning snacks, I glance toward Sam briefly. She was deep in thought. And I have a hunch on what she might be thinking of.

* * *

Revieeeew.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's the One year anniversary of this story, and it's still on chapter 6. lol, sorry for not updating as much.**

**I DISCLAIIIIIM**

* * *

One sunny Monday morning and I'm thinking about what Carly asked me.

"_Do you like him?"_

It rings over and over in my head. Of course the answer typically would be, No. But why won't I bring myself to that conclusion?

This is why I hate mornings.

I walk over to my locker with Carly as she was chattering on about a sale at the mall this afternoon, and for the record, I'm all for shopping too you know! I shop for clothes that actually say "I am Sam Puckett" instead of 'Carly Shay' or worse 'Melanie Puckett'. Hey, there are plenty of clothing stores that contain clothes that aren't too girly for me. So yeah, I'm going to shop with her this afternoon.

I head over to m locker and get the things I need for the next period but then Fredward approached us.

"Hey Carly, Sam," He greeted us. I looked at him. I feel awkward, and I hate it. I look up at his face, he was smiling at me. It was some kind of a mix between a smirk and a smile, weird. I half smile back at him. Since when does he smile at me?

_Maybe he does this every morning you just didn't notice._

What? Why is my brain telling me these things? Why am I thinking about Fredweeb? I should be thinking about Ham and fat cakes.

I am still holding his gaze, it's weird, I'm getting confused, and-OH CHIZZ, Carly's just right there. Who knows what could be going on in her mind right now, I need an excuse. I look at her this time, she was rummaging in her locker, but she was pursing her lips as well like she was trying hard not to giggle. Yep, she definitely noticed us.

Just then the bell for first period rang. I have English with Miss Briggs. EW.

"Okaaay, I need to go now, don't wanna be late for English, right?," I laugh nervously. "Well then, Bye Carls, Bye Dork, see you two later" and with that, I made a run for it to Ms. Briggs class. I can't believe I just said that sentence in less than 30 seconds.

I made it to my seat and breathed a sigh of relief. I'm glad that's over.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"HOLY CRAB! Fredward? Isn't your chair supposed to be there, like waaay over there? Stop disturbing me okay?"

"Alright, class settle down." Some overly happy woman whom we don't know says in front.

"Um, hey, who the chiz are you?" I ask, not caring if I was rude. I don't know this chick so why should I give her my respect?

"Ms. Briggs is not around today so I will be subbing for now." She said all smiley and what not.

"Okay class, I have a special activity for you today, I have here some pink, green and blue pieces of paper," she started. "You'll write a sorry letter to a person you need to say sorry to using the pink paper, a thank you letter to a person you have to thank using the green paper, and a letter that says 'I want to get to know you more!' using the blue paper."

What kind of activity is this?

She goes around the room giving us three pieces of papers and I stare at three of them. Immediately I ripped the pink sheet. Pucketts never say sorry.

I pondered on the blue and green one. Hm, Am I allowed to give Carly one? She deserves a "thank you" letter because she's my bestfriend and all. Then Miss Annoyingly Happy suddenly said as if she read my mind "You are also allowed to write to the people who aren't even in this class."

I start writing on the top but then, I stop. Fredward's my friend too, I guess. He's helped me with loads of stuff; maybe I could give him a thank you letter too. So I tore the green paper in half and wrote to Carly on one piece, then to Freddie on the other. I'm leaving anyway, so I might as well start to thank them now.

When I was done writing I put both of the papers in my back pocket, I'll give it to them later.

Then the blue paper. Hmm, what to do, what to do? Just then Frednub decided to enter my thoughts. What are we exactly? Friends? Enemies? Frenemies? Sure we've bickered a lot, we've spend so much time together but we only talk about random things, and not much of ourselves. I don't know him just like he doesn't know me. Maybe I could give him this blue paper, after all I am leaving.

So here I go:

_Hey, you happen to be that person I want to get to know better, weird right? Well you're not allowed to ask questions, You're the most decent person here anyway, who can receive a blue letter from the awesome Sam Puckett_. Hey, I'm leaving in a week, okay? You won't suffer that much.

_-Sam_

Okay so now that that's done, I need to give it to him, but I don't want to give it to him in person, No way, I just don't want to.

"Pst, Gibby." I whisper-yelled.

"Whaaat?" He answers back.

Gibby's POV

"Pass this to Freddie…" She says although I can't understand what she's saying cause Tasha is mouthing me something about a date later tonight,

"Yeah, I'll absolutely be there," I mouthed back at her as I accept what Sam was holding out.

Huh, now, who do I give it to? What did she say again? Freddie or Eddie? I take a peek at the letter written on the blue paper. Huh, it must be for Eddie, this is Sam we're talking about she wouldn't give Freddie a letter like this; it's like a Gibby who hates having his shirt off.

"Hey Eddie, it's from Sam..." I whisper-yelled.

Freddie's POV

I heard what Gibby said, Eddie was sitting just behind me, why on earth would Sam give him a letter? I glance at the back of the room nonchalantly and from the looks of it in my peripheral vision it was a blue piece of paper. Wait, what? Sam wants to get to know Eddie? That seems unreal...and heartbreaking.

And with that I crush the blue paper I had in my hands. I had wanted to give this to her, since she was leaving but she'd be too busy getting to know Eddie anyway...

* * *

**Reviews please? :D Oh and it's only a few days before iOMG!**


End file.
